


Men's Health Birthday Bash

by nikuy



Series: Hard and Fast (It's A Roller-coaster Ride) [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The schedule doesn't do well for their sex life, and there comes Men's Health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men's Health Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on midterm week and this happened.  
> 8D
> 
> I was about to write the birthday fic separately, but you DO know how we cope when Men's Health happened. And fuck their actual timeline and schedule, this _needs_ to happen. I've reread this as well as I could and I hope it'd be more comfortable to read.  <3
> 
> PS: My dormmate came in when I was about to post this and I forgot to minimize/close/whatevs the window. I HOPE HE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING.

The day had been long. Sergio needed to lay down a bit and maybe take a nap. To move out from his old house was kind of a big deal, the trainings had been extremely hard lately, and Rene— _dios_ —Rene actually took that photoshoot proposal from Men’s Health. He had never felt so betrayed by his own best friend when the younger man drove him to the studio only a few days ago and actually managed to strip him and get him oiled and painted. Rene owed him a month worth of Nantucket Soft Baked Dark Chocolate Cookies and with Mesut’s extremely sweet tooth, he’d practically go broke.

 

It had been a real challenge for him too moving to stay with Mesut at his house. With the extra drills Mourinho planned for him, Mesut practically had no time to be around that much. Whenever they went home, Mesut would be too tired to even move and he just slept their weekends off. It was hard with the image of him naked practically everywhere in the house; on the kitchen counter, the sofa in the living room, the shower, the bathtub, the bed, the laundry room, _anywhere_. When he thought he’d get some quality time with the German, there was an important match and more training. That was one of the many reasons that he loathed Rene for signing the contract with that magazine; he had to take pictures in his undies with a prominent bulge on his crotch caused by the mere touch of the oil brush on his skin. The photographer couldn’t seem happier to see him in such state and thought that it ‘enhances the atmosphere’ of the shoot. Enhancing the atmosphere his ass.

 

He managed to drag his feet into Mesut’s room— _their_ bedroom (he had to get used to that), freshen up a bit in the bathroom, and stripped down to his underwear. His goddamn CK underwear; exactly the same one that he had on the shoot. The photographer had personally gave it to him while batting his eyelashes, saying how it complimented his ‘feature’. Out of politeness he took it, it was comfortable anyway. He did not tell Mesut anything about it though, he did not even tell him about the shoot itself. It was beyond everything and he’d know sooner or later anyway.

 

Walking out of the bathroom lazily, he then threw himself onto the bed and sighed happily. Tomorrow was his day off and he could sleep as long as he wanted. Mesut was still out, eating with Sami, Cris, Karim, and Kaka, celebrating tomorrow’s day off. He knew Mesut hadn’t been having his quality time with his friends, especially Sami, but he couldn’t help but to feel a little lonely. He was a little surprised as he felt himself hardened a little under the thin material of the undies, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn’t blame his mini-self, really. It had been deprived for way too long than it usually endures.

 

Sighing he tried to close his eyes, didn’t bother to even pull the cover around him, until he heard feet stomping out of the bedroom.

 

“Sergio Ramos!”

 

He knew that voice and the annoyance in it, but he didn’t bother to reply. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong or stupid enough to annoy his younger lover and even if he did, he didn’t care, he wanted to sleep. The bedroom door slammed open and Sergio jolted up on the bed, watching Mesut’s shocked expression upon seeing him on the bed in such attire. In his hand, he saw a magazine—Men’s Health, to be more precise. Well, shit.

 

“You.” Mesut’s face was red, “You bitch. Do you know how I feel when I saw my supposed-to-be boyfriend on a magazine, almost naked?” he hissed.

 

Sergio knew how pissed Mesut was, and he just laid there, trying to make an apologetic look on his face, but failed due to how hot he thought an angry Mesut was. He knew better than to bring that up when his lover fumed like this though and tried to make up something, _anything_.

 

“Well I-“ he sat up lazily, “It was Rene’s fault.”

 

“Don’t you dare put the blame on your brother.” He hissed and stomped closer to the bed, “Do you know how bad it was to flip on a magazine in the middle of a fucking crowded restaurant and suddenly got a hard-on!?”

 

Sergio blinked. “Well…” he mumbled, but had no idea what to say. Mesut just practically told him how his photo turned him on in public.

 

“I can’t take this anymore.” Mesut growled and threw the magazine away and pulled his scarf off, climbed onto the bed and straddled the Spaniard’s middle. Sergio was too astounded to even react and Mesut kicked his shoes off. “I hate our schedule. I hate that we don’t have any time off. I hate that we’re always too tired to move.” He took his jacket off and his tee followed afterwards, “But I hate you more for putting such an act.”

 

“Babe…” Sergio gasped at the sight of the beautifully pale skin he was so familiar of; he could feel his body heated up.

 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me.” Mesut grumbled, unbuckling his jeans and licked his lips at the turn of his lover’s expression as he desperately kicked his pants and underwear off, his strained cock was already dripping. “You have to take the responsibility.”

 

Sergio would’ve smiled at Mesut’s desperation, but he held it back to tease him more, “But I’m too tired, Mes. “

 

“Sergio Ramos _Garcia_.” Mesut half-grunted, half-whined, Sergio had no idea how he could possibly do that. The young German was obviously distressed, teeth gritted and his pupils were blown with lust. He then took a deep sigh and buried his face into his lover’s chest, breathing in his scent that made his head dizzier. It didn’t help any bit. He tilted his head a little to find Sergio staring at him and glared, “Don’t fucking move then.” He sat up and straddled the older man fully, “I can do it myself.”

 

Sergio raised his eyebrows, amused at the desperation in Mesut’s voice. “Please do.” He leisurely put his hands behind his head, eyeing Mesut with a teasing smirk. Mesut was so gonna’ wipe that smirk off that smug, annoying face.

 

It didn’t take a second for Mesut to take his move, he slide backwards a little and sloppily rubbed his naked ass against Sergio’s clothed cock. Sergio clearly did not expect that from the sudden jolt of his body, Mesut hissed and rubbed back, hissing at the soft material of Sergio’s underwear against his sensitive pucker. He felt the Spaniard hardened in his briefs and rubbed harder against him, squeezed him between his bums and the sensation was just—well, it was hot in a kinky way. He could feel himself twitch at the contact with the thin material that he doubted would be able to hide Sergio’s actual hard-on and bit his lip at the thought. He did not really care what Sergio thought of him, but right now he wanted him the most.

 

Sergio grunted at the bold move and gripped on Mesut’s bare hips. His breath labored at the sight of Mesut’s juicy dick bouncing against his stomach, the lewd movement of his hips as he rolled them ecstatically, and the look on his face. It was a pure ecstasy to only see every single little detail his eyes could catch; the drops of sweat on the German’s forehead, the reddening of his cheeks, the flush on his torso, the pearlescent drops of his precum on the tip of his cock, and the sounds that he made. He threw his head back and moaned, his own eyes rolling behind his eyelids, even he could almost feel the softness of Mesut’s sensitive parts, his balls rubbing against him, in the most delicious way.

 

“Still…tired?” Mesut breathed heavily, looking at his lover with half-lidded eyes, hips still moving languidly.

 

Sergio tried to move, but he was too overwhelmed himself and groaned instead, gripping his hips harder. “Fuck, your ass feels so good.”

 

Mesut chuckled and ground harder, his lover elicited louder moans. “Let’s say…it’s the pent up sexual distress.” He gasped and shuddered when he felt that Sergio started to drip as well, the dampness seeped through the thin material of his briefs. “For my birthday…the phone sex…was not enough…”

 

Sergio laughed. He remembered calling the German who was in the middle of his own surprise birthday party prepared by his national teammates. It was just impossible not to tease the ecstatic younger man. A few filthy vocabularies later and Mesut was already panting in his own hotel room, leaving the party in a haste. He loved the sounds Mesut made from the other line, but no doubt he sounds better up close, on top of him, moving his hips shamelessly. He leaned forward, adjusting his position and started to hump against the Spaniard’s groin, groaning at the direct sensation to his cock. Sergio was unable to tear his eyes off the beautiful sight; Mesut leaned closer and brushed his lips against Sergio’s. Once, twice, and Sergio tried to lean forward and capture those thin, sensuous lips, tasting his lover briefly before his neck gave up.

 

Mesut ran his hands on Sergio’s chest, lazily rubbing the nipples in small, circular move as he moved even closer to lick his teammate’s plush lips. He bit the lower lip and licked it afterwards, his hips’ movement became more and more frantic. He made a humming-like sound and closed his eyes, lips glistening with spit and parted as he concentrated more on grinding himself against his lover, one of his hands was on Sergio’s hair, fingers treading, and the other one off-mindedly pinching and teasing the older man’s left nipple, making him squirm and gasp at the same time. Mesut had to grin; Sergio’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive and he found it cute when this man would moan and whine over it. He tweaked it one last time, hard, and Sergio cried out his name and it sent shiver up to his spine.

 

“You’re too amazing…” Mesut breathed and ran his hands down to Sergio’s tummy, marveled by the strong, tight muscles that rippled underneath his soft touch. He moved closer and licked the other abandoned nipple slowly, swirling his tongue around the nub and sucked on it. He could feel Sergio’s hand behind his head, trying to get him closer if it was possible, chanting his name hoarsely. He bit down on it, earning a sharp cry and long moan as he licked it gently. He could never admit this one, but he knew he was building yet _another_ fetish on his lover. He put all the blame on Sergio and Men’s Health. It wasn’t healthy at all for him. He half-heartedly pulled away and made a space to tug on his lover’s already stained briefs. “Get these off.”

 

Sergio lazily lifted his hips and let his lover to pull it down to his knees, his dick sprung free and he sighed in relief. He then kicked those off and was about to pull his lover back onto him again when Mesut slapped his hand, “No. Stay still.”

 

Sergio obeyed—it wasn’t as if he had any energy left, but he would surely pounce onto Mesut if he had to. Mesut then moved to the space between his legs, kneed them apart easily and kneeled in-between, smirking rather sadistically at the beautiful sight of the Spaniard’s bare skin and his eyes fell right to the skin just below Sergio’s infamous eagle tattoo. He blinked and his cheeks turned darker.

 

“You just…shaved?”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. This morning.” He replied breathily with a smile.

 

Mesut licked his lips and ran his finger on the smooth, freshly shaved skin. Sergio rarely shaved and when he did, Mesut did not usually notice. He did not know what changed, it was still the same Sergio, but his heartbeat got quicker at the idea of him _actually_ shaving. _No, not another reason to make him so smug_. He then positioned himself and kissed that clean space, earning a pleasant hum from Sergio and he flicked out his tongue for a taste. It was so smooth and he, as always, smelt as good as ever. He then went lower, Sergio’s fingers started to delve into his short hair, encouraging him to go further, and he did. He kissed the wet tip of his lover’s cock and licked around the foreskin, his hand fisted and pumped him slowly to reveal the dripping crown. Sergio squirmed when Mesut started to lap the head while his fingers teasingly massaging his thick shaft, it was not an act to pleasure him at all; it was simply to fulfill Mesut’s curiosity on his body. No touch was too excessive; no lick was more than cat-like. It was heavenly and hell-like at once for the Spaniard, but he wanted this to last longer. Somehow.

 

Licking the downside of the shaft, Mesut started to pick up his pace and locked his eyes with Sergio’s as he did so. Unlike the usual, he did not take him deep, only swiping his tongue around the head and licking every vein he could find nice and slow. He was putting a show, a show only Sergio could watch and it was hotter than the usual blowjob he got. It was more erotic, more precise, and tenderer, nothing like what Sergio had before. He hissed as his tip rubbed against Mesut’s cheek, leaving a thin trail of precome which Mesut ignore as he, once again, took the head in and sucked hard. Sergio threw his head back, the warmth in the pit of his stomach started to spread all over his body, he knew he was so close. He would definitely burst, but Mesut pulled away, licking the slit teasingly. Sergio almost cried in frustration at that.

 

“Oh, come on!” he gritted his teeth.

 

Mesut only laughed and licked the pulsing thick vein underneath, “You have to beg, baby.”

 

“Fuck you.” Sergio spat and whole-heartedly meant it.

 

“I don’t think so.” Mesut chuckled and moved his fisted hand up and down idly. He moved away only to hear his lover called out for him desperately and he took their remaining bottle of lube from the nightstand. With their pace of fucking lately, they hadn’t finished even one bottle in one month. It was kind of upsetting for him. He climbed back to his previous post and uncapped the bottle, he poured the cold liquid along his lover’s shaft and Sergio gave a deep sigh. The thick rod was slippery in his hand as he rubbed the lube thoroughly, then he sat on Sergio’s tummy, spreading his legs wide and Sergio grinned filthily.

 

“You pervert.”

 

“So are you.” Mesut replied as he adjusted his position and fingered his own pucker, whimpering a little as he poured the remained lube onto it while his finger massaged it slowly. “You might have ruined people by posing like that in a magazine, you bastard.” He gasped as he inserted one more finger, stretched himself for his own pleasure from watching Sergio’s eyes on him, putting them both in as far as he could manage and out very, very slowly. He capped the bottle, threw it to his side, and used both of his hands now; he put two more digits of his other hand and stretched himself, sighing blissfully at both of the sensation he gave to himself and of being watched. “Who’s the pervert now?”

 

Sergio gulped, Mesut was stretched right before him, the muscle looked so pliant and soft, pink and wet with the invitation for him to come in. “You were not this loose the first time I saw it.”

 

Mesut laughed as he rubbed his insides some more and moved back on his knees, lining Sergio’s cock with his pucker, “And whose fault is that?” he lowered himself carefully, flinched at the sensation of being stretched wider. They hadn’t been doing this for a while, sometimes he underestimated his memories of this particular circumstance. He moaned louder as he lowered himself more, deeper until he practically sat on his lover, panting hard. He had not prepared himself that well, then. Sergio touched his wrists and he opened his eyes to look at him.

 

“You okay?” the Spaniard asked gently, rubbing a comforting circle on his hand.

 

He nodded, “I just…forgot how big you really are.” He sheepishly chuckled.

 

“Maybe we should-“

 

“No. Just a moment.” Mesut took a deep breath and pushed his hips up, wincing as Sergio’s cock slid out of him and slammed right back. “Okay, I’m good.” He mumbled and he bent his knees for balance and carefully started to move. It was not exactly moving for he only levered himself up, breathing heavily as Sergio slid out of him slowly and practically squeaked as he slammed back onto him. He did not pick up the pace, but it grew less awkward as he levered himself better and started to move languidly, up and down, in and out. He managed to look less frantic, but it was obvious that he held out from how hard he gripped on Sergio’s arms. If anything, Sergio was not as patient as he was and tried to buck up, but Mesut glared at him once he did.

 

“You’re practically punishing me for having a great body, what do you want?” the Spaniard frowned at him, but a hiss escaped his lips as Mesut slid down on him and squeezed him tightly. The damp warmth was almost too good, he had missed this too much.

 

“Yes, I actually am and you have no saying in this.” Mesut sighed as he levered himself up, Sergio’s dick slipped out of his hole. Before Sergio could say anything, Mesut added, “And I’m taking my birthday present.”

 

“What-“ he watched as Mesut returned to his post between his legs and gasped when he bent his knees up and spread his thighs even wider.

 

Before he could say anything, hoarse groans and moans beat his words as Mesut poured some lube and fingered his tight hole mercilessly. He did not even slow down as he added the second and the third finger and he managed to push in up to his knuckles. Sergio cried and gripped on the bed sheet, it was painful yet the pleasure that came afterwards washed everything. He almost came when Mesut’s fingers brushed against his prostate repeatedly, dribbles of precome painted his tanned skin on his stomach and groin, he was so close. Mesut had to do something, _fast_.

 

“Are you ready?” The German asked timidly. Sergio glanced at his crotch, he didn’t seem to be able to endure it any longer, and he nodded.

 

Slowly Mesut pushed into Sergio, gritting his teeth at the tightness and the heat coming from his older lover. Sergio writhed under him. He, too, was trying to get used to the feeling of himself being stretched like that. Mesut stayed still for a while, trying to catch his breath, but Sergio already bucked against him and sent an electric jolt down to his toes. He bit his lip and pulled out slowly and pushed back in, harder than he intended to. Sergio grunted and he repeated it again, pulling out and pushing in. He gasped at how Sergio’s body reacted, his muscle ring contracted and clenched around him at the base, making him see stars when he closed his eyes. They now moved in rhythm, sweat dripping from Mesut’s chin, skin slapping obscenely against one another.

 

Frankly, Mesut had been thinking about this ever since he found Sergio on the cover of that god-forsaken magazine and it bothered him way too much that Sami noticed and awkwardly told him to go home. It was a surprise, of course; not only he hadn’t told Sami about them, but it also seemed that his best friend knew anyway and he did not mind. He didn’t mean to tell Sami that way, it was far too embarrassing so Sergio gotta’ pay. He slammed in harder and the Spaniard made a choked sound, his hand gripping on his cock and pumping it so hard. Mesut’s mouth went dry at the view, Sergio’s tan body drenched in sweat, glistening. His tattoos never looked so beautiful before, and his muscles flexed so beautifully it was impossible not to watch. His teammate then let out a grunt as he spewed his seeds all over his hand and stomach, calling out Mesut’s name.

 

It felt like he was in trance, watching Sergio’s dick softened in his own hand, his hand sticky with come, relief all over his face, and finally Mesut parted his lips in a silent scream as he thrusted home and sprayed his seeds deep inside his lover. His mind went blank, his senses only knew pleasure and everything was white. When he came down from his high, he already gave out his body and laid on his lover, legs were tangled and their breath evened. It was weird not having strands of his hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks like it used to, but he wasn’t less worn out. Sergio ran his hand on Mesut’s hair, gently massaging his scalp with his talented fingers and Mesut moaned.

 

“I fucking love you, you fucking jerk.” Mesut crawled up to meet his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I—uh—“ Sergio blinked several times, it was obvious that he was exhausted but he refused to close his eyes yet, “What the fuck was _that_ …?”

 

Mesut smiled and shrugged, “That was the sexiest late-birthday-sex I’ve ever had and next time you’re going nude on public again, please do tell.” He pressed another kiss on Sergio’s chin, then slowly tracing down to his neck and collarbone.

 

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” Sergio’s breath was still a tad bit uneven and he caressed his lover’s sensitive neck, making him shiver. He was about to fall asleep when he remembered something and looked down at Mesut’s head, lolling on his heaving chest. “Wait. You haven’t showered. I haven’t.” he mumbled, “We had sex at our dirtiest and you’re not bothered. You fucking initiated it.”

 

Mesut chuckled, his cheeks turned crimson before he tilted his head to look at Sergio. “Honestly? You smell way better without any artificial scent and I also blame those CK undies.”

 

“I will never shower in my life again, ever.” He wrapped his arms around Mesut lazily and kissed the top of his head.

 

“No, please. Please do after we rest for a while. Now you smell horrible again.” Mesut jokingly said.

 

*

 

The next day Sergio bought Mesut a silver necklace with a tiny owl-shaped pendant; it was subtler than his other necklaces and easy to hide, but Mesut loved it nonetheless (and thank god Sergio’s sense of subtlety in fashion did not affect it). He had requested it weeks ago but could only manage to get it now because he failed to get an express service like what he usually gets and did not want to admit the reason why Mesut was getting his birthday present late. In the afternoon, a huge box of Nantucket cookies was delivered to their doorway. Mesut was beyond ecstatic and started to munch away his third bag of cookies only an hour later with a glass of milk on the coffee table. Sergio could only watch as found the younger man in the living room, sloppily taking a bite and letting the crumbles to fall to his lap, eyes glued to the TV.

 

“If you gain weight, I won’t help you if Mourinho goes berserk.”

 

Mesut glared at him, finally tearing his eyes off the TV, “You fuck.”

 

“I love you too, _mi amor_.” Sergio chuckled and kissed his cheek before he got up. “I’ll get going, okay? Behave while I’m gone.”

 

Mesut stuck out his tongue. Sergio had another guys’ night out tonight with his old friends. He had learnt his lesson from the last time he went and brought home a girl anyway, so Mesut only nodded and kept his eyes on the TV. He suddenly remembered something and turned his head to the door way, “Don’t forget to thank Rene, okay? I _love_ these!”

 

“Sure, hon!” came a reply with a choked snigger from the other room. Rene was lucky Mesut favored him.

 

*


End file.
